The present invention relates generally to a weather protection device for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a environmental protection device for a mobility vehicle.
Conventional vehicles, as are well known, have passenger compartments that are typically surrounded by glass or the frame of the vehicle, such as A-pillars, a B-pillars, and a roof. These structures of the vehicle are intended to provide protection and safety for the occupants, particularly since these vehicles are driven at high speeds adjacent other vehicles. Further, the glass in the form of the windshield and the windows are intended to allow the occupant or operator to experience the outdoors by providing a visual line of sight from the interior of the vehicle to the exterior of the vehicle. While the occupant or operator can roll down the windows to allow some interaction with the outdoors, the occupant is still surrounded by the vehicle.
To enhance an operator""s or occupant""s interaction with the outdoors while operating or riding in a vehicle, convertible tops have been developed. The convertible tops can be moved from a closed position, such as when the operator needs protection from weather elements, to an open position to allow the operator to enjoy the outdoors while operating the vehicle. While convertibles improve the operator""s ability enjoy the outdoors, the transparent windshield which fully extends from the vehicle body to the roof line limits the operator""s interface with the outdoors. Similarly, the front portion of the vehicle limits the operator""s line-of-sight to the areas adjacent the front of the vehicle, which further limits the operator""s ability to interface with the outdoors. Moreover, most convertible vehicles are not intended for off road travel and thus the operator""s outdoor interface is limited to travel on highways, streets, and roads.
As is also known, four wheel drive vehicles have been produced in the past that have a front windshield that can be folded down in conjunction with a convertible top in order to maximize the outdoor experience. This configuration still, however, leaves the folded down windshield in front of the operator or occupant thereby still restricting forward interaction with the outdoors. While there have been forward opening windshield/doors in the past, as in an early BMW design, the designs as such do not provide outdoor interface while operating or a significantly open environment to the operator or occupant when parked.
Vehicles that are intended principally for off road travel, such as all terrain vehicles (xe2x80x9cATVsxe2x80x9d), have been developed. These vehicles, however, are more akin to motorcycles in method of operator use, but have four low pressure wheels to accommodate off road travel. These vehicles allow an operator to interface with the outdoors. However, they do not have any weather protection device that is intended to shield the operator from the elements when weather conditions are poor.
It would thus be desirable to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that allows an operator improved interface with the outdoors during operation of the vehicle, and further readily enhanced interface with the outdoors when parked.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that provides weather protection for an operator seated therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle having all terrain capabilities that is designed to maximize operator interface with the outdoors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that is readily removable by an operator as desired to provide further interface with the outdoors with use of the vehicle when weather protection is not desired or needed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that can be readily moved from an open position to a closed position by an operator.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that when opened with the vehicle parked, fully unobstructs the operator""s view and peripheral view of the outdoors for maximum interface with the outdoors environment, yet still provides a level of weather related shielding.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that provides optimal interface with the outdoors for an operator while also providing protection from direct contact with weather elements.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device that utilizes an upwardly extending floor segment that, similar in nature to the effect of the roof and transparent portion""s weather protection, is moved in position to effectuate protection from the road environment while closed and full interface with the outdoors when open.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that is light weight and simple to operate.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle that performs its function without the necessity for complete environmental sealing of the operator area.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, an environmental enclosure device for a vehicle is provided. The vehicle includes a passenger compartment formed therein for receipt of an occupant. The device includes a roof portion disposed substantially over the passenger compartment to protect the occupant seated therein from undesirable weather elements or conditions. The device also includes at least one transparent portion extending generally downwardly from the roof portion toward the vehicle such that a space remains between the vehicle and a bottom edge of the transparent portion to allow the occupant to interface with fresh air elements of the outdoors while the enclosure device is in a closed position.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.